Shatter My Heart
by TangerineLemonade
Summary: Annabeth's heart was bruised when she discovered that her father never cared for her. It was cracked when Thalia died, and broken completely when Luke betrayed her. Now, as she stares at Rachel and Percy laughing together, it shatters. Annabeth leaves Percy a note and is prepared to leave for San Francisco. Set after TLO, but Percy and Annabeth don't get together, yet. Percabeth.
1. I Want You To Love Me

**Hello! PinkChocolateBunny here. So just a background description: this is a story set at the end of the Last Olympian but the kiss never happened, and Percy and Annabeth never got together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. **

**ENJOY. READ. REVIEW!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV—at the end of TLO**

_47 . . . 48 . . . 49 . . . 50! _I silently counted the books on the bookshelf of Cabin 6. _Okay, this is so not helping. _I roll over on my bunk and groan. Today was the day after the day we had won the war. It had so much fun yesterday, laughing with all the other demigods as we celebrated the end of the war. Of course we were devastated at the number of deaths and casualties, but Nico had popped over to the Underworld this morning (with a list of all the demigods and hunters that had died in the war) to make sure that all of them were safely chilling in Elysium for all their hard work and sacrifice, and returned at lunch reporting that everyone was there, including Luke, Selina, and Beckendorf.

_Luke._ I missed him already. But of course I was relieved that he had returned to the good side and finally realized that he was a good person. But I love Percy . . . more than anything. And I want him to know it. I sigh, again. I want him _so _badly, but I can't work up the courage to talk to him and confess. It takes all my willpower not to throw my arms around him and kiss him.

"_Ugh!_" This was so not fair! I wanted him to love me so much, but I was even more afraid. _What if he laughs at me? What if he insults me? What if this destroys our friendship? What if he doesn't love me back?_ A hundred questions tumble through my mind as I lay uselessly in my bunk.

I imagined Percy's mesmerizing sea-green eyes, his perfect face, and chiseled features. And. His. _Lips_. Ooooooh! I recalled the way they froze against mine when we kissed last summer. It was the softest, smoothest thing I had ever touched. The kiss had only lasted for about five seconds, but it had been the most incredibly amazing five seconds of my life. I'd give my _soul_ for another kiss from him. I missed the heavenly blissful feeling and the way my heart sped up to the speed of a jet and my breathing hitched.

"Okay! I have had enough!" I sit up and put a determined expression on my face, then slap myself three times, just to make sure I was awake and walked out of the empty cabin. I take a deep breath. _I'm going to tell him how I feel, no matter the consequences. _I think to myself. _Now where would he be? _Hmmm. Percy's favorite places to chill were normally were his cabin, the beach, and the canoe lake. I decided to check the beach first.

I walk slowly towards the beach, preparing my words along the way. After a few minutes, I gave up. _I'll just have to wing it . . . wow, Seaweed Brain is really rubbing off on me! _Slightly nervous, I make my way over the sandy dunes of the beach and my eyes scour the area for a familiar orange camp T-shirt and raven colored hair of my best friend. A few moments later, I spotted him—his back was to me, laughing. To his right was a familiar girl, her frizzy red hair flying in the wind, giggles echoing in the wind. She leaned against Percy's shoulder for support and he wrapped his arm around her, chuckling.

_They look so happy together. A perfect match. _I smile sadly. Percy and Rachel were so . . . easy. They never really fought and they just flowed smoothly into everything. _I don't think that Percy and I were really meant to be. _I think softly. _But I still want to tell him. And Rachel is a pretty nice girl. I shouldn't hate her just because Percy chose her over me. _

Even though it tortures my heart, I sit down and lean against a huge rock flat to my left, staring at the sadness of it all. I ignore the tragic tears spilling from my cheeks and with a shock, I grasp the fact that the last time I cried was just yesterday, and before that—those two weeks that Percy was supposedly dead.

The hot tears were a million times more painful when I remember how utterly heartbroken she had been. Almost as much as I am now. I shut my eyes tight, trying to shove away the horrifying memories of myself—lying down in my bunk, sobbing and crying my heart out for him. My eyes grew red and puffy, my heart ached, and my throat was as dry as a desert. I remember, the first week, I didn't speak, and I barely ate.

_Stop it! Stop it! Just, STOP IT! _I got up unsteadily, unable to stand seeing Percy and Rachel together like this, and sprint back to my empty cabin. I lie down on my bunk again and let the tears flow freely into my pillow. _I can't take this anymore. It's killing me. _

* * *

**YAY! First chapter is done! Tune in soon for the second chapter. Please review and comment. I HATE spelling mistakes so please notify me if you see any. I'll try to update soon. BYE! **

**-PinkChocolateBunny**


	2. The Note

**Hey! So . . . next chapter. Not much to say. Also, just a heads-up, this story will not be all that long. Just maybe 3-4 chapters. Oh, Just READ, REVEIW, and LOVE PINK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or the characters.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_Stop it! Stop it! Just, STOP IT!__I got up unsteadily, unable to stand seeing Percy and Rachel together like this, and sprint back to my empty cabin. I lie down on my bunk again and let the tears flow freely into my pillow. __I can't take this anymore. It's killing me._

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

_Alright, the plan is simple—and it's going to work_. I thought quietly to myself. The plan really was simple. First step: write a note to Percy that explains exactly how I feel about him. But, I am pretty shy and I don't want to face him when he realizes what the letter means, so I called my dad and told him that I wanted to come home a little early this year. I'd leave about two hours from now (of course my dad said that if I changed my mind any time, I didn't have to come until school began). Second step: apologize to Rachel for everything I had said and the way I acted towards her. Step three: sneak into Percy's cabin and leave the note on his bed. Step four: Percy finds the note and by the time he reads it (after he does archery) then I'd already be at the airport and he wouldn't have to face me.

I carefully read over the note again and made sure that there were no spelling mistakes.

_Dear Seaweed Brain, _

_I really don't know how to explain this, so I'm just going to tell you the truth. I . . . I . . . I love you. I know this might be a shock to you, but this is the truth. I've loved you ever since . . . well, we met. At first it was just a little crush and I was sure it would blow over soon enough. But, it never went away. I never stopped. I'm so, so, sorry because I bet this is really awkward for you because you like Rachel. I understand. I apologize to Rachel as well. I really hope you can forgive me, and Rachel, too. It's just, after our . . . kiss . . . I thought that you might get it. But you went and asked Rachel to lead MY quest—the one I'd wanted since I was seven. I'm really sorry about how I acted and you were so right. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere if Rachel hadn't led us. Rachel was supposed to lead the quest in the first place. I hope that you could find it in yourself to forgive me for what I did. _

_Just to let you know, my father allowed me to stay in New York to supervise the construction on Olympus. I've already left so you won't have to face me. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you and Rachel will be happy together. _

_-Annabeth_

Okay, I just spilled my guts out. It was kind of short but, I'm glad I was able to get that out. I was still kind of nervous though. What will he do when he reads it? I thought softly. I took a deep breath. Next step: talk to Rachel. I checked the time on the clock in my cabin. It was 2:15 pm. Percy said he was going somewhere with Grover at 2 pm, so Rachel was probably in her cave right now. Alright. Taking a deep breath, I walk out the door and up the hill leading to her cave (which Apollo had already filled with furniture) and pulled back the curtains.

The cave was surprisingly spacious, about the size of a regular living room, and the air was cool, slightly damp. Couches were set up all over the cave and paintings were hung up all over the cave/room. Rachel was standing with her back to me, painting something on a canvas. Paint was splattered all over her apron, pants, and hair.

"Uh, Rachel—are you here?" She whirled around and some of her frizzy red hair flew to her face.

"Um, hey Annabeth . . . why are you here." I wiped my sweaty hands on my denim shorts.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you . . . if that's okay." She motioned to a bean-bag chair behind me.

"Listen, I am so, so, so sorry for how horribly I acted last year. I had no reason to act that way to you." She looked kind of suspicious.

"Are you . . . apologizing?"

"Yeah, I just feel so bad about what I did. Can you give me another chance?" I asked hopefully. She smiled.

"Sure, let's just be friends okay?" She shook my hand and smirked. "I know why you were jealous anyway." I blushed and walked out of the cave and back down the grassy hill. Okay, next, I leave the note in Percy's cabin. I folded up the note and walked to cabin 3. Of course Percy would leave the door unlocked. Inside, there were a few bunks, a water fountain, and Tyson's "fish ponies" hanging from the ceiling. I carefully slipped the note under his silky blue pillow and left the cabin, the faint scent of the ocean still lingering on my clothes. I loved that scent. Okay—I had I few hours before Argus drives me to the airport.

The best thing to do right now, would be to relax and clear my mind. I straightened my tank-top and walked to the lake. I carefully sat down and let the sparkling water tickle my toes. _Just relax. Percy will understand. Just relax._ I closed my eyes. _You'll be out of here soon._

* * *

**How was the second chapter? Comment please. BYE-BYE! **

**~PinkChocolateBunny~ **


End file.
